Momma, we're aren't in Kansas anymore
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: What if the broken string had taken Watanuki with it? Where would he have ended up? And why with Doumeki? Interconnected oneshots.sexual content, you have been warned in later chapters.
1. Dimension

**Momma we aren't in kansas anymore**

**Summary: **What if the broken string had taken Watanuki with it? Where would he have ended up? And why with Doumeki? Interconnected oneshots.

A/N: A short story to satisfy my literary needs.

**I**

Blue eyes barely had time to widen as his body flung forward like an archer's taught bowstring in comparison to the mere spiderwed string leading him into the basin of water, reflecting a crimson moon redder than the previous shopkeeper's eyes. An Arm caught his, and for a moment, gravity seemed to move as the two girls gasped in shock, frozen in fear. With a sickening slap to the other, the two dissapeared from Earth into the water's abyss.

Everything smelled crude and rotten, but when he opened his flinching wet eyes, he saw candy colored flowers,endless lime green grass, and a groaning Doumeki drenched lying on his stomach. The Shopkeeper gaped at the moon, eyes as clear as day itself as night was upon them. The sky was just as red as the moon and clouds as black as smoke could get.

"**_I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore_**." Watanuki Kimihiro reconciled.


	2. Temptation

**Momma we aren't in Kansas anymore**

**Summary: **What if the broken string had taken Watanuki with it? Where would he have ended up? And why with Doumeki? Interconnected one shots.

A/N: If you've heard, I am writing another story. This time it is consistent and will change my writing style because my brother-(you MUST have heard about him if you have read good fics :p) gave me strict guidelines to follow, so I comply depressingly and am right now breaking a rule: minimum word count. This chapter will surprise you.

**II**

"What doth thou seek?" a cool voice asks, seductive and feminine. The blue eyed shopkeeper turned around slowly with a careful expression on his face. He had knew since long ago how to handle himself among creatures, treating them and himself with high respect and civility. The shopkeeper forgot and had a relapse in self control with the sight behind him. The red sky cast a pink tinge onto her usually pale skin. Her long flowing gold tresses lay pinned back poorly behind a bouquet of catalpa blossoms weaved into a hairband, her transparent blue eyes looked at him mischievously, not at all ashamed of the barely concealed cleavage exposed by her shortened fuchsia kimono, made red by the invading supposed daylight. She was barefoot except for the anklet of gold circling the delicate limb. Staring at him with an almost sexy smile was Kohane Tsuyuri. Older. Maybe...

He kept his eyes down to the lime green grass speechless. He had forgotten what coherent train of thought he was riding before he had seen practically his little sister..exposed... His mouth opened to form some kind of remark, but only air passed through his parted lips. An obtrusive finger found his jaw and tipped it upwards, a muscle in his neck pulled leaving his only option to look at her, frozen in place with a blank expression. Her eyelashes nearly scraped his cheek as she blinked at him with the same smile, now looking forced and threatening. "What doth thou _seek?" _she asked through gritted teeth. If he could move his stiff neck, he would turn away from her steadily glowing ruby eyes. She glanced back at the moaning Doumeki and he knew he should answer her very soon before she grew suspicious. The thought sprang up as the finger grew into a fist and held his neck. "The crimson pearl." he said calmly, swallowing the bile rising in his throat, tightening the siren's grasp around his neck. Mellifluous laughter bubbled girlishly out of the young woman at his answer. "It has long since been stolen by your lot. Did you know the sky wasn't always red? Or the clouds this dark? Hmm?" The Kohane-woman inquired. He was only thinking sarcastically that it was rather smog than it was cloud. "_Humans..." _she inflicted with the most greatest disgust she could muster that he did not know anyone could utter, she narrowed her minnow like eyes glancing at his convulsing companion. He didn't want to drag Doumeki's corpse back home through soiled well water.

Watanuki gently pried her hands off of his throat, not breaking eye contact in the least. " I assure, the only thing we take is the pearl. This man is here but only to aid me on this journey, no more, no less." he said to Kohane in a professionally detached voice. Her eyes registered him as being more to the eye than he seemed as good humour returned to her Columbia blue orbs. She dropped him once and for all, his head still in the same place it was before. The woman shifted her Rosy thighs, the thick kimono hiking up higher. He closed his eyes at what he was sure was her womanly part, the loose Chinese pants he wore tightened around the tent in his pants.

**THE REST IS MATURE AND SEXUAL CONTENT, DONT LIKE DONT READ, NOT MY PROBLEMO.**

The girlish giggling returned and she boldly grabbed his clothed member. She yanked down on it as she used as it as leverage to lean over and whisper in his ear. "And doth not seek women?Pleasure?Isolation?" She whispered seductively, hand going slack against 'Isolation' and slowly dragging her hand away. he grasped her wrist and urged her to squeeze him. He bit his lip to muffle his groan of relief, not wanting Doumeki to awake to this vile scene.

"And the price?" the shopkeeper asked in a husky voice, Kohane caught the hint as she used both hands to tease his erection. "Hm?" she smiled distractedly with a foolish grin plastered onto her face. "I am a virgin siren. What thou gives me is the same for what I can offer you." her transparent eyes glinted as she looked up thoughtfully with a finger on her chin, her other hand still absent-mindedly toying with his hard organ. "An equal trade, is it not?" He wanted to her cut the Shakespeare bullcrap and give him a proper hand-job already. Every fabric in his being told him to stay there and continue to be fondled, but he raced towards Doumeki and put a deaf and blind charm upon him, as well as a sleeping spell for good measure. He tapped the Shinto priest's temple impatiently and glanced at the siren shedding her catalpa hairband, looking the spitting image of the girl back home. He let his mind wander away from sex for a minute. Was he just about to fuck his little sister? He gave up on morals as Kohane spread her long longs on the big stone she sat before, lying down in preparation for him.

The Shopkeeper shed his chinese shirt as he descended upon her. He kissed her, she squeaked in surprise into his mouth. She must have not expected foreplay. The scent of peaches exhaled onto his tongue as his pre lubricated fingers slid against her clit. She gasped and her hand dove under his pants to finally touch his bare erection. She palmed him as his pace with his fingers quickened. He would slow his fingers whenever her inexperienced hands moved to fast. he wanted to cum inside her, not on her. His other hand felt her bare curves and he let his fingers trail against her nipples.

She would gasp and he gave that as indication to drive his fingers into her. She would stop kissing to let out a siren shriek, one that deafened him like it was rumoured. he gave her time to adjust before his fingers moved against her breasts and inside of her. Her high moans made him glad he put a deaf charm on Doumeki. He stopped kissing her to graze his teeth over the same nipple and harshly bite down on it. She threw her head back in pain and howled. He sucked on it like a baby as his fingers drew in and out of her. She withdrew her hands and threw them around his neck to strike her at a better angle.

After a few finger thrusts and a fist-which hurt more to hear than her siren shriek, she was prepared. The black garment pooled at his ankles, as he stripped her slowly of her fuchsia robes. Her whole body blushed as each article of clothing revealed more of her perfect body. He tapped just on the underside of her knees as her two lust exuding blue eyes glanced at him half lidded. Her thighs hugged his hips as he positioned himself, the skin of her opening enfilading, now doubting his thoughts of going slow as he fluidly slipped into her, shattering her hymen. Her whole torso bent to his as her eyes turned ruby and her mouth popped wide to release a fermata of pleasure, realizing now why she was so eager to sleep with him. He barely gave her time to adjust as he fit the rest of his length inside the lanky girl. he grabbed her two sculpted breasts and rubbed the nippled nubs in circular motion. Her voice dipped lower, eyes screwing shut as he pushed in and out rhythmically. He marked her other breast with a suck, sweat falling from his forehead down the nape of his neck. He drove into her faster as he felt his approaching climax, Kohane and the shopkeeper both yelling loudly as the immortal boy comed hotly into the siren. Watanuki's hands lowered to his elbows before dropping down into her whole heartedly. His cock drove deeper and Kohane winced but let out an almost relieved moan. He felt another round coming up as he bobbed into her again, pre cum flowing after the orgasm one, but Kohane's ruby eyes fluttered, and when he pat her cheek, she opened sleepy violet eyes. "_Thank you_." she yawned, not caring that his dick was still wedged into her. he let her sleep as he cured his need by continuously pounding into the sleeping girl. It was no use though, it felt like raping a corpse. He guilty pulled out after a quick third round and cleaned himself up with one of her under robes. He covered her body up and kissed her forehead before throwing clothes on and left, throwing a single backwards glance. He blinked in surprise. the stone and forest were gone.


	3. Guestimation

**Momma we aren't in Kansas anymore**

**Summary: **What if the broken string had taken Watanuki with it? Where would he have ended up? And why with Doumeki? Interconnected one shots.

**III**

"Are you sure she wasn't just trying to set you up?" The cobalt eyed immortal turned towards him slowly with a quizzical expression on his face. "I don't question the nature of my client's wishes. Besides, I'm protected by the shop now, so it makes no sense for her to harm me." The cobalt eyed seer covered his faint gold eye. "After all...the only thing I see through this eye is Syaoran-kun." The seer said with an undertone of melancholy as Doumeki raised his head to regard the seer for the first time snce they had gotten here. he exuded an air of...something different. In fact, he did not look as kept and refined as he did before they travelled. Perhaps he had been out for a while?" His suspicions were confirmed as the seer looked up to the sky, a burgundy color with speckles of blue stars twinkling. The university student shook his head. No...something was not right."I'm going to get water, you rest up." the corteous gesture threw him off and he widened his eyes by a fraction as the seer was in the thick of the woods. He sighed in frustration. Watanuki could protect himself now. He glanced at the petticoat shed earlier. Something felt wrong as he grasped the heavy material. It was drenched with sweat.

Either he had been doing some serious running, or he had been getting some action due to smell of strong body fluids etched into the thick fabric. In other words, the seer had actually gotten laid.


End file.
